1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of document data read and digitized by an image reading apparatus, and particularly to a technique to improve reliability of various processings using the document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a technique in which in order to digitize an original document such as a paper document or the like, the paper document is scanned by a scanner and is digitized.
In the technique to digitize a document as stated above, as a method of confirming whether an image (data) as desired by the user has been obtained in an image reading processing, there is known a technique in which when scanning is performed in large quantities, it is possible to relatively easily check whether all documents are in a form desired by the user (JP-A-2003-274080).
In the above related art, a scanner equipment is made to have a function to perform an area division processing, a photographic portion and a character portion of an original document are made to be capable of being recognized, and a processing is performed such that in a case where a present reading mode is different from the type of the original document, that is notified to the user to reduce errors at the time of scanning. Besides, as a variation of evaluation in the above related art, a warning is given in view of compression ratio, a histogram of color of an original document is detected and a warning is given such that what can be read in monochrome is read in color, or a scanner equipment is made to have an OCR function, it is determined whether scanned data can be read, and notice is given by electronic mail collectively.
Besides, as another related art, there is known a technique in which it is determined whether the format and content of an account book are in a specified form, and the determination result is notified through a network (JP-2005-18678).
Besides, in addition to this, there is known a technique in which a thumbnail of an digitized image is attached and the user is urged to confirm (JP-A-2000-174945), or a technique in which from a determination result, a notification is made as to what is a problem (JP-A-08-223409).
In the related art, it is determined whether scanned data is scanned as electronic data in a relatively good capture state, and the user is urged to confirm, however, in the case where the user fails to confirm, the data is simply digitized.
In the case where a business workflow to use data digitized by an image reading processing is established, there is a case where document data obtained by digitizing a paper receipt is made the original copy, and is used in an electronic approval settlement workflow.
In such a case, when document data of a document in which an obviously erroneous character string is entered, or document data in which scanning is performed in a remarkably inclined state is registered in the workflow, a problem arises in a later processing.
For example, in the case where document data obtained by digitizing a document is at such a level that it can not be used as the original copy (can not be read, is different from a regulated format, or is not a normal document), since it is denied in a processing after the business workflow without fail, the resource spent till then becomes useless. Besides, according to circumstances, unfair processing is performed based on such document data having low reliability, and there is a fear that damage is caused. In addition to this, there is also a fear that a processing mistake occurs in the workflow by the much less readable document data.
The invention has been made to solve the problems, and it is an object to provide a technique in which in a document data management apparatus to manage document data read and digitized by an image reading apparatus, management of the document data is performed in view of the reliability of an image reading processing of the image reading apparatus, so that the reliability of various processings using the document data can be improved.